Song of the Sirenas
:This article is about the episode. For the book, look here. "Song of the Sirenas" is the fifteenth episode of season two of Elena of Avalor, and the fortieth overall. Summary Visiting an old relative in Nueva Vista not only draws out a possible new threat to the kingdom, but the long awaited final showdown between and . Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Elena Supporting characters: * Mateo de Alva * Naomi Turner * Captain Gabe Núñez * Princess Isabel * Chancellor Esteban * Luisa Flores * Francisco Flores * Princess Marisa (first appearance; main story and flashback) * Prince Marzel (first appearance) * Cuco (first appearance) * King Pescoro (first appearance; main story and flashback) * Queen Camila (first appearance) * Skylar * Luna * Migs Villains: * Duke Cristóbal (only appearance) * (final appearance; presumably killed) * Fiero * Cruz * Vestia * Victor Delgado * Carla Delgado Other characters: * Captain Scarlett Turner * Captain Daniel Turner * King Raul (portrait only) * Queen Lucia (portrait only) * Duke Cristóbal's father (only appearance; portrait only) * Duke Cristóbal's mother (only appearance; portrait only) * General Daria (first appearance) * Ocho (first appearance) Locations * Avalor ** Nueva Vista (first appearance) *** Palace (first appearance) *** Festival de la Libertad (only appearance) * Coronado (first appearance) Objects * Torta * Scepter of Light * Tamboritas * Amulet of Avalor (mentioned only) * Milagras (first appearance; main story and flashback) * Scepter of Night (final appearance; partially destroyed) Vehicles * Royal boat Cast Songs * "Familia Forever" Connections to previous events * learnt the "Envision", "Glow", and "Blaze" powers of the Scepter of Light in "Realm of the Jaquins" and "The Scepter of Light", respectively. She also learnt to sustain "Blaze" in "A Tale of Two Scepters". ** Elena learnt that the could drain her strength in "The Scepter of Light". * was promoted to captain in "The Curse of El Guapo". * got the Scepter of Night in "The Race for the Realm". * Fiero was freed from petrification and joined Shuriki in "Rise of the Sorceress". * Cruz and Vestia teamed up with Shuriki in "The Race for the Realm". * Elena was trapped in the Amulet of Avalor for forty-one years in the movie Elena and the Secret of Avalor. * Shuriki was thought to have been killed in the movie Elena and the Secret of Avalor. But Elena discovered she was still alive in "Rise of the Sorceress". * The Delgados joined forces with Shuriki in "Realm of the Jaquins". * Shuriki learnt the "Demolish" and "Inferno" powers of the in "A Tale of Two Scepters". * Shuriki killed King Raul and Queen Lucia in the movie Elena and the Secret of Avalor. * This is the second time Fiero is turned into a statue, with the first time being in "Spellbound". Notes/trivia * Disney Press published a book adaptation on June 26, 2018. * It is a double-length episode, promoted as Elena of Avalor: Song of the Sirenas. There is also a two-part version called "Song of the Sirenas Part 1" and "Song of the Sirenas Part 2", which features Aimee Carrero, as Elena, reading them individually. * This special inspired the The Secret Life of Sirenas shorts, which aired the same day on Disney Junior. Although, considering that peace between the humans and Sirenas doesn't officially begin until the end of the next episode, "The Tides of Change", the shorts could only be set after the latter. * Elena reads the title card. * The opening sequence has been altered to include scenes from season 2. * While Elena had already used "Vanish", the eighth power revealed of the Scepter of Light, in the Elena of Avalor: Scepter Training with Zuzo short "Stowaway", this is the first time it is used in the series proper. * Off-screen, Shuriki has learnt the third power of the Scepter of Night, to create "Chaos", which can nullify "Vanish." Errors * It's unknown how many times Princess Marisa has actually been on land for her to walk perfectly compared to Prince Marzel, especially since it was proven that the Sirenas couldn't trust the humans enough to even rise to the surface near land. * Later in "Two Left Fins", it is shown that milagra doesn't permanently turn the wearer's legs into a fin until the light around it disappears, but this doesn't happen when King Pescoro wraps Queen Camila's legs. * Duke Cristóbal is credited as Duke Cristobal. Quotes External links * }} Category:Elena of Avalor episodes